The present invention relates to office furniture, and in particular to a multi-position bracket for hang-on furniture units and the like, that can support adjacent side edges of side-by-side hang-on furniture units, or a side edge of a hang-on furniture unit disposed on either side of the bracket.
In partition panel systems and the like, worksurfaces, shelves, and other hang-on furniture units are often supported by brackets that releasably attach to slots in upright structural members of the partition panels. Worksurfaces and the like are commonly supported along opposite side edges, requiring a left-hand bracket for one side edge, and a right-hand bracket for the other side edge. Furthermore, if a pair of hang-on furniture units or worksurfaces are arranged end-to-end, a center bracket is required to support the adjacent side edges of the hang-on furniture units. Accordingly, at least three bracket configurations are used to support hang-on furniture units in the configurations discussed above, leading to excessive cost of tooling and manufacture, as well as inventory related expenses.
Thus, a multi-position bracket for supporting hang-on furniture units is desired solving the aforementioned problems.